


No more

by Zoeff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ginny needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeff/pseuds/Zoeff
Summary: „He was just a man“, she said, voice shaking. „Just a man. And he...simply decided that he wanted more. He didn't care what it would take.” Her body was tense and Harry wasn't quite sure whether she was talking to him or to herself.“They think that now that he's dead, everything will be okay. But it will not, will it? It'll only be the beginning.“In the wake of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry goes to find Ginny. He doesn't expect to find her where he does. But maybe, he thinks, maybe he should have.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 18





	No more

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, 
> 
> thank you for trying out this fic. I have been writing fanfiction for a very long time, but I haven't published much due to a perfectionist problem. I'm sure many of you are familiar with that. I decided recently though, that if I never start posting anything, I will never know if it is any good.  
> I want to let you know, that neither is this work checked by a beta reader, nor is it written in my mother tongue. Should you therefore find any grammar or vocabulary mistakes, please let me know, so I can fix them. 
> 
> Please enjoy and if you have the time, let me know what you think.

It took him some time before he noticed Ginny wasn't with the others. She wasn't helping repairing the broken furniture in the Great Hall. She wasn't outside working through the debris. She was not with any of the people that were tending to the wounded. And she wasn't with her family.

„She said, she wanted to go sleep. I couldn't tell her no, she looked like hell. Although I'd rather have her close“, Bill answered, when Harry asked. „I'd appreciate though if you could go check on her.“ Harry nodded and left him to it. It was some feeling that let him pull out the map first to check. And he was right.

Ginny was not in any dormitory. She was not in the Gryffindor Tower at all. Harry frowned and looked further. He finally found her in a room that he would have expected her the least. She didn't flinch or turn when he opened the door and stepped inside of the cupboard. She was crouching with her back on the wall. Her wand was in her hand and she twirled it through her fingers absent mindedly.

Her eyes were stuck on the body, which was no longer covered with a sheet. „Ginny?“, he said softly. Her jaw set tightly and she swallowed. „What are you doing in here?“, he asked and slowly walked in further. He avoided pointedly to look at _him_. He came to a stop next to her and crouched down. „Ginny“, he whispered again.

She looked at him then, her eyes deep seas of pain and uncertainty. It tugged at Harry's heart and he reached out and put a hand on her knee. Her gaze went back to _him_ and a shudder went through her body. The twirling of the wand stopped and her fist closed around it. She got up and walked towards the body, her steps slow but deliberate.

„He was just a man“, she said, voice shaking. „Just a man. And he...simply decided that he wanted more. He didn't care what it would take.” Her body was tense and Harry wasn't quite sure whether she was talking to him or to herself. “They think that now that he's dead, everything will be okay. But it will not, will it? It'll only be the beginning.“

She stopped and crouched next to _him_. Harry sucked in a breath and watched her closely. „I know it'll be. I've been here before“, Ginny whispered. She leaned over _his_ face and Harry nearly stepped in then. „We've been here before, haven't we Tom? Although it was the other way around.“

A flash of Ginny's lifeless body in the Chamber of Secrets flickered before Harry's eyes and a coldness seeped into his body that seemed to cling to his every bone. „But you don't know, do you Tom? You don't remember. It was an echo of you. Strong enough to do damage, though. You didn't even know me tonight. Didn't really see me, even. But I knew you, Tom“, Ginny murmured her wand suddenly back in her hand.

„You just took and took without ever facing the consequences. And you will continue to take. They think it is over, with your death but I know better. It will never be over.“ Harry saw the tightening of her jaw and the twitching in her right wrist and jumped up within seconds.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her motion and tried to turn her around.

„Ginny, no!“

„Let go!“, she warned, her voice quite but dangerous.

„No!“, Harry repeated, shaking her wrist to make her look at him.

„You're right. All he ever did was take. But now he can't unless you let him. Do not let him!“ She finally looked at him then, her eyes wild like fire. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. Trying to put everything in the gesture that he couldn't say with words. Trying to make sure she was listening and understanding the meaning of his words. Truly understanding.

„He cannot hurt you any more, Ginny-“

But Ginny interrupted him with a humourless laugh. „You of all people Harry, you should know better! Are you really going to tell me, it won't hurt remembering how my mother screamed when she saw Fred's body? Do you really think it won't hurt seeing Teddy without his parents? Seeing Dennis without Colin, George without Fred”, her words were losing all the force behind them, as if the strength she just had, had left her.

She closed her eyes, her next words nothing more but an empty breath. “Are you going to tell me I won't wake up screaming form dreaming of your dead body in Hagrid's arms? Won't that hurt?” Harry looked at her, not knowing how to respond to that. She held his gaze long enough to see that he wasn't going to reply and the exhaustion and grief in her eyes gave once again way to anger.

„That's what I thought!“, she bit out and tried to turn back to the body. But Harry tightened his grip around her arm again and tucked her back.

„No, you can't do this.“

„Let me go, Harry!“

„No!“

„I said let go!“

„No! I won't let you do it!“

„Why not? What do you care?“

Harry looked at her incredulously. „Why? Did you not just tell me I of all people should know? You are right. That's all he ever did. Take! But he won't take you from me. He won't! I won't let him. And you won't either. He took enough!“

She seemed to be at war with herself for a moment and then cried out in such devastating frustration that Harry felt like the sound was ripping him apart at the very seams of his being. She turned to push him out of the way, but he wouldn't let her. He trapped both her hands against his chest and tugged her forward into an embrace.

She fought him for a moment but then sagged into him and let him wrap his arms around her. Harry lifted his wand to let the blanket cover the body. He didn't want _him_ to be part of this or any other moment ever again. He had been part of Ginny's life for way too long. Then Harry cupped Ginny's head and brushed through her hair.

„I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry that people forget that you were hurt by him, too.“ She pulled away from him and let him place both his hands onto either side of her face. „I always hated the scar on my forehead, because I could never hide, what he did to me. I always wished it away. But now I see, that just because there is no visual mark, doesn't mean there is no pain.“ Her eyelids fluttered shut and Harry tugged her back against his chest.

„No more, Ginny“, he told her and tightened his arms around her „No more.“

They left the room without looking back.


End file.
